Blur
'Scores' Rate the Xbox 360 Game S1: N/A Rate the Xbox 360 Game S2: (12) 8.50 GameRankings: (59) 8.29 'User Comments' Hexrapper - 9 - Excellent arcade racer, best I've played since Burnout Revenge. Power-ups were really well balanced, the only one that might have been a little overpowered was the electricity bolts. Those are still way better than things like Blue Shells in Mario Kart though, because you can actually dodge the bolts. Great course design with some really fun a-to-b courses thrown in as well. Tons and tons of things to unlock. The ranking/perks system is applied greatly and works very well. It's really hard to find things to complain about with this game. Multiplayer was madly addictive, unfortunately it didn't really seem to take off. Which is puzzling because the beta did really well. Often times though the best game modes that you unlock with later ranks only had like ten or so people in it. It's a damn shame that more people didn't play this because this is easily one the best arcade racers of the generation. homestyles - 9 - Criminally underrated game. While the single player is solid and nothing more, the multiplayer is absolutely brilliant - and this is coming from someone who normally doesn't play online. Too bad the game never got the recognition it deserved. I think if more people just knew what the online was like, or the game had been marketed better, it would have been a success. impatientperson - 9 - From: TendoGamer | #009 9/10 My favorite arcade racer in years. Single player was a little lacking, as was said, but still worth going through once. Multiplayer is some of the most fun I've had in a long time. Definitely that. Mud Turkey 13 - 9 - From: TendoGamer | #009 9/10 My favorite arcade racer in years. Single player was a little lacking, as was said, but still worth going through once. Multiplayer is some of the most fun I've had in a long time. mario_pot - 8.5 - I really enjoyed it, I too wished the community had lived a little longer because it was definitely one of the most fun 360 games and easily my favorite racer. Naruto - 9 - I really liked how you can pick a rival from your friendlist and compete in the campaign. Multiplayer is also pretty insane with 20 players online. OmegaFlare18 - 7 - it was too boring in 1st, couldn't catch up in 19th or 20th and single player was hard as balls but when you were in that 5th-15th area, it was awesome, it looked great and it had a fantastic soundtrack. Too bad the community never really took off RedFive3 - 9 - SP is boring, but MP is a blast. Santo3485 - 6 - My score is purely based on SP experiece. I didnt play MP. I found it to be a bit boring. I never touched it again upon completing it. I played this game right after I 1000'd Split/Second I ended up going back to Split/Second rather than playing Blur. TendoGamer - 9 - My favorite arcade racer in years. Single player was a little lacking, as was said, but still worth going through once. Multiplayer is some of the most fun I've had in a long time. the36thchamber - 9 - my favorite racing game this gen and one of my top 5 all time TooLateToGoBack - 8.5 - Very fun game with excellent multiplayer. Single player was obviously lacking, but multiplayer was addictive and fun as hell. Great visuals, too.